1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to back supports and more particularly pertains to a new back rest for releasably attaching to a piano bench, bleacher, stool, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of back supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, back supports heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art back supports include U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,852; U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,834; U.S. Pat. No. Es. 290,797; U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,889; U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,770; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,976.
In these respects, the back rest according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of releasably attaching a back rest to a piano bench, bleacher, stool, or the like.